


Reminders

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Reminders

Steve is protective about his team, but even more of Clint due to the archer reminding him a lot of Bucky.


End file.
